This Way For The Hell Of It!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy walks through the think white fog completely unsure of where he is or where was going. But he was sure he been trapped in a fog before, he remembers seeing a lone pirate version of himself, a female version of herself and even a marine version; they was all different in their own ways and yet still were him in others.

Luffy blinks as he bumps into something.

"Huh? Who's there?" Came in our voice, only it sounded a little bit younger to his ears and it squeak and creaked a bit.

"I'm here!" Luffy answers with a grin, knowing that he was about to see another self, "Are you Luffy?"

"Yes! Who's that!?"The other Luffy's creaking voice came, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy says grinning boldly as the fog began to lift and he saw the outline of a younger person, the straw hat told him all it need to know.

"But I'm Luffy!" The other says as he came forward, two pair of black eyes now blinked at each other.

Luffy stared down, it was not another version of himself, it was himself; he was himself from when he was fourteen or fifteen. The younger Luffy was wearing a dark blue vest with white numbers '56' on the front, his short jeans was a little blue. He had no sandals on his feet and his straw hat sat on top of his head proudly.

"You..." The younger says as they saw each other clearer now.

"I'm you!" Luffy cries out laughing out loud, he was wearing his long-sleeved red cardigan showing off his 'X' scar on his chest, yellow sash tied around his waist under his short blue jeans. His straw hat was also upon his head, looking much more wore than the younger's.

"How can you be me? I'm me?" The younger Luffy asks but he too was grinning now.

"I'm you because I'm you." The older states as if explains everything.

"Oh okay." The younger replies with a agreeable nod, as if everything was cleared up.

"I've been here before," Luffy says as he frowns and looks around, "But there was a marine Luffy and a female Luffy and a strange lone Luffy."

"Really? That's awesome!" The younger Luffy cries out with stares in his stares, then titling his head, "Not sure about the marines one though."

"He was alright once you got to know him." The older Luffy says, "Wonder if there is any other ages of us? Maybe a older us! When we're Pirate King!"

"..." The younger froze at those words, "That. Is. A. Great. Idea."

"I. Know. Let's. Go. Look." The older breathes out and the two went off running and calling out their own name.

"Oiiiiii!" A voice like their own shouts out, "Over here!"

The pair stops and turns to the right, there was two forms. The older and younger Luffy glances at one another and took off running once more.

"It's more of us!" The older shouts in joy, one of the other from that group came running at them.

"Wow! You're older than me!" A Luffy cries out when meeting the 'X' scarred Luffy and turning to the younger, "You're younger than me!"

The new Luffy was wearing a blue open vest free of any scar and dark blue shorts, he had a armband wrapped around his upper left arm.

The 'X' Luffy knew what period of time this one was from, he was wearing that when he was in Sabaody Archipelago.

"I'm Luffy and I'm twenty years old tomorrow." The 'X' scarred Luffy greets the new younger smile and looks at the one still walking slowly them.

"I'm Luffy and I'm fifteen tomorrow!" The younger greets with a bright smile bouncing up and down on his heels.

"I'm Luffy! For me I'm eighteen tomorrow!" The one in the middle tells, he turns for the ones coming.

The Luffy stood before the three now. One taller than the scarred Luffy and one much smaller.

The taller was wearing not wearing their trademark straw hat, he was wearing a sleeves long dark red captain's coat complete with shoulder pads. A half open white vest was seen under that, and breaking out the black short trousers was a dark yellow sash, much darker than the one the scarred Luffy had.

"I'm Luffy," The oldest Luffy says as he stops in front of them, "And I'll be twenty three tomorrow."

"I'm LUFFY!" The smallest shouts out very loudly, "Tomorrow I am going to be eight!"

"Well this is more interesting than when there was those other versions of me!" Luffy says as she grins at them.

"Yeah, I remember that, but that happened years ago." The eldest Luffy said with a frown, "Wonder why I don't remember being here four times over?"

"That's a point!" The second oldest Luffy says with the same frown, "I should be remembering this also."

"What do you mean?" The third oldest Luffy asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," The oldest Luffy says, "If we been here before as you then me should recall anything you are seeing from your memory."

The three youngest Luffys all titled their heads in confusion frowning deepy. The two oldest turn to which other wondering why to explain it better.

"Ah! I know!" The second oldest Luffy cries out as he hit his fist into his palm; turning to the three he says, "It's a mysterious memory!"

The forehead's of the three youngest cleared as they grin, "_Oh~~~~~~~~_!" They all said as one.

"Maybe are should give ourselves names," The oldest Luffy says with a laugh, "Otherwise we might call out Luffy and not know who's being called."

"I can tell." The middle Luffy says as he walks away from those two them him. "Oi Luffy! Come here."

The youngest trotted over to his side and stood, while the other stood still blinking.

"See. This Luffy I was calling and he came." The third oldest says grinning down at the youngest.

"Try again." The oldest asks.

"Oi! Luffy! Come here!" Luffy cries calls out; This time the scarred Luffy walks forward knowing he was being called.

"And again." The oldest said grinning in amusement now.

"Luffy! Get over here!" He cries out again laughing as the second youngest came running and jumping to a stop beside him, "Luffy! Oi! Come here!" The oldest for some reason knew that he was being called to now, came over.

"And if we meet others in this fog," The oldest said with a grin, "We may be able to understand when we're talking to each other, but others won't."

"Luffy is right." The second oldest says with a nod.

"What makes you think we'll run into others that are not Luffy, Luffy?" The third asks as he looked to the others.

"Because we're being watched." Both oldest and second oldest said together.

The three youngest looked all around quickly but saw no one.

"Trust us." The second says as he frowns and glances around, "There is someone there."

"Soooo..." The oldest started as he claps his hands gaining their attention, "I'll be called Pirate King and-"

They moaned out, "I wanted to be called that..."

"Well since I am Pirate King I thought it wo-" Pirate-King Luffy began but was stop once again.

"WHAT?!" All four younger cries out all staring at him in wonder, joy, delight, awe, "I did it!"

"Yeah...I did it." Pirate-King Luffy informs with a bright grin, "I only been king for about a month now and the whole world gone upside down."

"Then I'll be Straw Hat!" The second oldest grins at the third, they share the same pirate name, "You are be D-Luffy!"

"D-Luffy? …." D-Luffy hums for a moment then gave a bright smile, "Sure!"

"And me!" the second youngest Luffy asks.

"Just Luffy." Both Pirate-King Luffy and StrawHat-Luffy say together.

"'Just Luffy'?" Just-Luffy says with a frown the fourteen year old thought about it for a second unsure.

"Just-Luffy is a great name!" D-Luffy says aloud causing the two oldest to grin at this.

"Okay then I'll be Just-Luffy." Just-Luffy replies with a grin and a small laugh.

"And me?" The youngest asks he had been watching the older ones for a while now.

"Lu!" All four said together.

"Lu?" Lu repeated with a frown, "It sounds like a girl's name..."

"Once upon a time," Pirate-King Luffy says coming forward and kneeing down in front of him, "I had to changed my name to Lucy for a battle... thingy where I had to fight a lot of people for a prize. Would you liked to be called Lucy instead?"

"No, Lu is fine." Lu answers with a nod.

"Shall be have a look around Lucy- I mean Pirate-King?" D-Luffy asks trying to hide his laugher, however with the others trying not to laugh as well it made it worst for him.

"Fine call me Lucy-Luffy if you want to." Pirate-King Luffy now Lucy-Luffy says, "I do not regret using that name since it serve it's purpose and hid me well..."

The others laughing and grinned widely.

"Let's go!" The all said together as they started walking and it quickly grew heavy fog around them, making them stop.

"Hold hands?" Lucy-Luffy told his younger selves and bent down picking up Lu in his arms, he held out his hand for Just-Luffy who held onto D-Luffy, who had StrawHat-Luffy's hand. Then they walked into the unknown.

XD~DX

_Right...just in case_

Lucy-Luffy (Pirate-King Luffy) = Twenty-two going on twenty-three

StrawHat-Luffy = Nineteen going on twenty

D-Luffy = Seventeen going on eighteen

Just-Luffy = Fourteen going on fifteen

Lu = Seven going on eight


	2. Rubbish! Ruin!

Lucy-Luffy frowns as he stares down, it was a big drop off the side of the cliff; gazing up the land went on for miles with no end in sight, nor was there any oceans. A cold cloud passed his vision, they was very very very high up.

Straw-Hat Luffy looks towards the older, both thinking the way thing; why was they there? The last time something happened like this they woke up from it back in their beds on Sunny. The two eldest blinks not understanding what was happening why.

The three younger Luffy however, did not think much on the matter. They were already crawling down the side of the cliff or mountain, laughing wildly as they did.

"Oi! Lucy! Straw-Hat! Come on, come on we wasn't got all day." D-Luffy shouts up to them as he held his fist to the sky, the two younger behind him was dancing and copying.

"Shall we?" Lucy-Luffy asks his younger self besides him.

"Sure. Since when do I have time to think when there's a adventure is front of me!" Straw-Hat Luffy tells his older self grinning like mad.

With out a word the two older Luffys jumped off the side and came crushing down onto the three below. Lu was spinning around screaming, Just-Luffy looking around it a panic as they fell. D-Luffy laughed wildly holding his stomach. Straw-Hat Luffy grins at the younger ones while Lucy-Luffy grabs hold of Lu to stop him from going crazy.

"What are you screaming for?" Lucy-Luffy screams over the whistling in their ears, "I'm rubber!"

Lu blinks and turns in Lucy-Luffy's arms he found himself in, blinking again he grins and holds his arms up enjoying the ride down.

Just-Luffy just about heard and now he was grinning as well, he fought his way thought the wind in the free fall, checking if his hat was safe; like the other's hats, his was up his back and was not coming off unless he pulled it over his head himself.

D-Luffy reaches out and grabs Just-Luffy's hand, the younger blinks as his body was pulled to face down; D-Luffy then turns to Straw-Hat Luffy who was already holding out his hand for the other to take. Lucy-Luffy seeing this let go of Lu and held his hand, Straw-Hat grabs hold of the youngest hand now. Then Lucy-Luffy reaches out for Just-Luffy's hand that was waiting for his.

The Luffys were now in a odd circle.

"I'll getting us away from the side!" Lucy-Luffy shouts out to them, only D-Luffy and Straw-Hat Luffy nods. Bending their bodies slightly they moved towards the side so that Lucy-Luffy's feet was facing it. His bare feet was inches away from the rocky mountain and then he brought his knees to himself and quickly slammed against the side, sending them spinning away and all over the place.

It took them a while before they was all facing downwards again, they had a good laugh.

"How long is this fallllll?" D-Luffy shouts over the wind, the clouds kept blocking their vision. Suddenly the clouds parted and he could see the land mass below, "Never mind!"

"Lu! When we get nearer hold tightly to my hand!" Lucy-Luffy calls out turning to the smaller.

"Why?!" Lu shouts his eyes was watering much more than the others.

"When we get closer, I'm going to use balloon!" Lucy-Luffy answers as he watching him carefully, "You have your eyes closed, if you hit from this high and speed you're going to go bouncing off somewhere!"

"Oi! Just-Luffy!" D-Luffy shouts after hearing this, "You don't use it either!"

"AH?! Why not?!" Just-Luffy screams in angry, but his playful pout showed that he was really.

"Because you not have enough control yet!" Straw-Hat Luffy answers for D-Luffy, "Just let us do this okay?"

"FINE!" Just-Luffy shouts out still pouting a little.

"Break up!" Lucy-Luffy screams very loud and Straw-Hat Luffy lets go of Lu, and Lucy-Luffy releasing Just-Luffy's hand. Lucy-Luffy then wraps his arm around Lu making sure he did not go anywhere. And Straw-Hat Luffy quickly grabs at Just-Luffy, and let go of D-Luffy's hand, so that Just-Luffy was in between them.

"_**Gumu Gumu noooooooooooooooooooooooo**_~" Three voices shout out followed by hisses out and a large intake of breath, "**Balloon!**"

Three rubbermen puffed up and went up slightly, then they started down slowly to the ground below. Just-Luffy happily swung his legs back and fore laughing from between the two, whileLucy-Luffy had unwrapped Lu so that he could go swinging on his arms as well.

Just-Luffy and Lu was the first to touch the ground, as they let go the three older Luffys opened their mouths and let out the air from their lungs. Lucy-Luffy and Straw-Hat Luffy easier landed some feet away, D-Luffy went a bit further but came running out laughing.

"So now?" Lucy-Luffy says as he glances around at the clearing they were in, a large forest was all around them, "Where should we explore first?"

"The cave." "The cave." "The cave." Straw-Hat Luffy, D-Luffy and Just-Luffy answers one after the other.

"What cave?" Lu asks titling his head slightly, "I didn't see anything."

"Are you blind?" Just-Luffy asks with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest, "There was a big opening to a underground cave!"

"I didn't see it!" Lu shouts up to his older self.

"The cave it is!" Lucy-Luffy says breaking up the two before they could begin, "But before that...So wants to eat?"

"I do." "I do." "I do." "I do." Straw-Hat Luffy, D-Luffy, Just-Luffy and Lu, like before, one after the other.

"Come on!" Lucy-Luffy cries out in joy, "Let's go catch something then!"

"_**Yeah**_!" The four younger cried out with one voice.

"..._this way_..."

Suddenly the five stops in their path and looked around, not seeing anything they continue on.

"..._this way_..."

The five Luffys near the forest, all grinning in excitement.

"..._hey...this way_!"

The five walk into the forest without looking around.

"I said 'this way'!" A voice shouts out in front of them and a woman was suddenly jumped in front of them looking enraged by something.

"Ah, there's a person here?" Lucy-Luffy says as he points at her and looks to his younger selves.

"I've been here the whole time!" The woman screams out at them, her blue eyes shone as she grew more annoyed.

"Really?" Straw-Hat Luffy asks titling his head, "You should have said something."

"I did say something!" The woman cries out pushing her dark blue hair out of her face.

"Maybe you should have said it a bit louder then," D-Luffy offered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We didn't hear you. Right?"

"Right." Both Just-Luffy and Lu says together.

"Anyway!" The woman says loudly, "My name is Harajuku-chan and-"

"Is that your real name?" Straw-Hat Luffy asks with a frown and cutting her off, as he too crossed his arms over his chest. Little Lu ran up beside him and copied.

"Well no it's not, it's just my-" Harajuku-chan says blinking in surprise, but was but off again.

"What a weird name." Just-Luffy says with a loud snicker.

"What a stupid name, more like it." D-Luffy replies to with a grin.

"Oi!" The woman known as Harajuku-chan cries out looking a little upset, "I like this name!"

"AS long as you do," Straw-Hat Luffy says grinning and looking like he wanted to laugh, "That's all that matters."

"Er...thanks...I think." Harajuku-chan says to this, not really knowing what to say.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy-Luffy asks smiling, but he too looked close to laughing as well. She turns to him and stares in awe, she smiles bright then playing with her hair.

"I came here to meet you!" Harajuku-chan says in joy, "I'm a big fan! I always wanted to meet you! I've been watching you for such a long time! All of you!"

"Even him?" Lucy-Luffy asks as he points to the smallest Luffy in the group.

"Yes! I wanted to meet you in all your different ages!" Harajuku-chan cries out in pure joy, she took a step forward and they took a step back.

"You're sick!" Straw-Hat Luffy says with a small laugh.

"Huh?" Harajuku-chan manages to get out, "What?"

"You've been watching Lu? Us since we were Lu?" Lucy-Luffy asks as he raises he eyebrows.

"Yes. But not you! I am not up to that point where you are Pirate King!" Harajuku-chan says smiling, but looking very unsure of herself now.

"You're worst then Hancock!" Lucy-Luffy says with a laugh, "You even watch little boys!"

"Wait what?! That's not what I mean!" Harajuku-chan says loudly, holding her hands up.

"What do you mean?" Straw-Hat Luffy asks, but he was not asking Harajuku-chan he was asking Lucy-Luffy.

"Sanji explained it to me," Lucy-Luffy says proudly, "Everything!"

"_Everything_?" The four younger Luffy asks having not got a clue what he was talking about.

"Everything." Lucy-Luffy said with a firm nod.

"Oh..." They answered still not understanding, but leaving it at that.

"Was it you who brought us here?" Lucy-Luffy asks the woman she looked somewhat ill now.

"Yes. I wanted to give you something." Harajuku-chan says in a small voice, "A gift."

"**A gift**?" The five said together and glance around at each other and held out their hands waiting in excitement of the promise of a gift.

"Here." Harajuku-chan says as five balls of light began to shine, each ball landed in their right hands. "My gift to you. Now wake up! ….I'm glad I got to meet you..."

XD ~DX

Eight year up Luffy blinks awake, he sits up quick and glances around. Ace was laying beside him in his bed, snoring softy.

Luffy smiles as he remembers the strange dream that was just starting to fade. Suddenly he was aware of something in his hand. Opening it up he stares down at a small pink ball. Thinking it was a sweet he threw it into his mouth and swallows it down.

"Morning Lu." Ace mumbles as he pulls himself up.

"Morning!" Luffy cries out in joy, completely forgetting the dream now.

XD ~DX

Fifteen Luffy rolls over and frowns, he blinks as the image of his dream goes away. He rolls right out of his small cot and onto the wooden floor. Standing he glances to the window, rain beats against its.

It had been over a year since Ace went away, it was times like this he felt lonely.

"Luffy!" Came Dadan's voice from the main room of the cabin, "Breakfast is really! Come out before I drag you out!"

Grinning Luffy pushed his loneness away and ran out the door, stopping he blinks down into his fist; on opening it he saw a orange ball. Thinking it was a sweet he open his mouth and threw it inside, then continued out of the door as he swallows.

XD ~ DX

Eighteen year old Luffy crawls out of bed, he half remembers jumping off the side of a mountain. Yawning he glances over at Usopp who has watch after him last night, then he looks around, everyone else was up.

"Oi Usopp, time to wake up." Luffy says suddenly awake, he reaches out and as he does a blue ball held out of his hand. Blinking he kneed down and stares at it. Then picking it off of the floor, he opened his mouth wide and drops it in. He thought it was a sweet.

"Come on Usopp." Luffy says after he swallows, "Usopp!"

"Luffy... few more minutes..." Usopp mumbles out as he turns over on his other side, facing away from his captain.

"No. Now." Luffy says as he reaches Usopp's blanket and pull it off him, "We should be reaching Sabaody Archipelago today!"

" ….." Usopp wordless got up and stares at his captain who was grinning by ear to ear.

"Come on!" Luffy cries out happily and runs out the door.

XD ~DX

The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates yawns loudly as he sits up and looks quickly, he was his crew was tied up and there was a laughing man standing over Zoro pointing a sword at him.

"What did I miss?" Luffy asks as he fully awakes from his little nap.

"Not much. Yohohoho!" Brook says from beside him, the skeleton seemed to be grinning as he stares at his captain, "Turns out this man wants to be number one swordsman in the world."

"Really...?" Luffy says as he blinks and watches the man, who was _still_ talking about how great he was, "Is this going to go on forever?"

"Someone just shut him up!" Nami snaps from his other side, then glares at Luffy, "All right for you, you slept through most of it!"

"So did Zoro." Usopp says from behind Luffy, "That man just has not noticed."

"What? Zoro is sleeping?" Chopper says shocked, then he looks closer, "You're right!"

"Yohohohohohohohoho!" Brook laughs as he leans over, "Poor man, I almost feel sorry for him! Almost!"

Robin laughs from somewhere, "It gave us a welcome break from the rain."

"Yeah, I thought Sunny was going to go under at one point!" Franky claims as he snorts through his nose at the man, "He did something for us by taking us into this place!"

"How about we wake up that moss for head now?" Sanji says as he lights he cigarette, he had already freed himself, as well as Nami and Robin.

Luffy wiggles around a little and the badly tied ropes fall off of him. "This guy didn't think things through." he comments with a laugh.

"That's swordsmen for you." Sanji replies as he watches Zoro begin to stir, "Moron. Nothing but a completely moron that swordsman is!"

"Who are you calling a moron?" Zoro growls as he wakes up, causing the man above to pause from his rant.

"I never called you a moron!" The man screams down at him, "Were you not listening to anything I said!"

"No." Luffy answers bluntly as he came to stood beside the man, "And nor was Zoro, he was asleep."

"What?!" The man shouts enraged. Zoro stands and glares towards the blonde chef.

"Who are you calling a moron?" Zoro asks darkly as he easily rips the ropes off completely.

"I wonder..." Sanji says as he smirks towards, suddenly the two members of the Straw-Hat crew start a fight. Their captain points and laughs as their attacker looks on in disbelief.

It was then Luffy notices something in his hand, seeing it as a sweet he popped in into his mouth.

XD ~DX

Pirate King Luffy blinked awake and stares up at the blue sky; he was resting on the figurehead of Sunny. Sitting up he glances around at the open sea.

"What's that you have there?" A voice asks besides him, he turns to look at the newest member of his crew.

"A sweet?" Luffy answers while unsure himself, he was about to place it in his mouth when he was stopped.

"Are you sure?" The crew member asks staring at the small ball, "It looks like it's glowing..."

"Sure, what else could it be?" Luffy says as he began to open his mouth and put it inside.

"How about you find that what that thing is before you swallow it." they say but it was already to late, the captain of the ship had swallowed. The crew member sighs heavily.

"By the way?" Luffy asks as he stares at the person, and they look at him, "What are you doing sitting on my seat?"

"Well...I-" They began but was stopped when two large pair of hands came on his shoulders, and glancing around they saw Franky pulling them off.

"Captain's seat." Franky tells the new member, "No one else but Luffy sits there, got it."

"Got...it..." The new member hurries off and Franky and Luffy watches him go.

"That guy needs to learn his place." Franky says with a deep frown, "He keeps trying to take over from everybody."

"I'm sure he be fine." Luffy says grinning and he turns to look out at the sea once more. 'What was I dreaming about again?'

XD ~DX

**AN?** I think...

"What a load of rubbish!" Harajuku-chan growls at the other who was with her, "What were you thinking."

"You wanted to meet Luffy, and so you met Luffy." Issue answers as she stares at the computer's screen, "This fic was just going to have the five different ages of Luffy playing together, until you butted your nose in."

"Why didn't you have me at least have a hug from one of them!" Harajuku-chan cries out, "You made me look like an idiot! And a-"

"You only give me a few words to work with." Issue snorts at her, "If someone tells me that they was watching me, I would think the same way."

"But Luffy wouldn't think that way!" Harajuku-chan snaps out.

"No. He wouldn't." Issue agrees and frowns at her, "He would properly pick his nose and say 'really?' or something. What did you want me to do, have him knee down and give you a ring?"

"You could have done that an-" Harajuku-chan starts.

"Harajuku-chan," Issue says with a sigh, "Listen carefully. The man has no interest in you, he give up the chance to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, understand?"

"Well that's because it had no interest in her," Harajuku-chan says with a out, "I'm sure if the right woman came along-"

"You're sick in the head," Issue says with a smile, "Luffy is likely to marry his hat than you."

"Oh. Just. Shut. Up." Harajuku-chan says glaring, "I can dream can't I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Issue mutters under her breath.

"Can you make another one?" Harajuku-chan asks as she thinks about something, "What about that OC story you're working on? And you put me in that?"

"You already ruined this one," Issue answers with a snort again, "Now you want to ruin that one?"

"Please, I'll be you're best friend." Harajuku-chan asks sweetly.

"You didn't even like this one." Issue laughs, "Here's an idea, do it yourself."

"I'm an artist not a writer!" Harajuku-chan cries out, suddenly she frowns as she remembers something. "Did you made fun of name?"

"..." Issue says nothing and looks away.

"You had _Luffy_ make fun of name!" Harajuku-chan cries out in horror, "What wrong with it?!"

"You're just jumping to one thing to another." Issue says with sigh, "Look, if you promise to leave me alone I'll draw you a picture."

"I can do that!" Harajuku-chan cries out looking mad now, "MY name."

"If people know it was picked they would make fun as well." Issue pointed out smiling kindly at her strange friend.

"At lease I have a name!" Harajuku-chan says with a nasty smile, "You could not think of anything better than Issue something."

"Good point." Issue says not happy with it, but it was all she could think of at that time.

"And another thing!" Harajuku-chan says, her voice was getting louder, "I wanted to give them a wish gift!"

"It was a wish gift!" Issue says now giving not to laugh, "Look if you tell me to give someone something but not explain what it is other than a 'wish', what do you think was going to happen?!"

"But! I said-" Harajuku-chan tries.

"Re read your notes to me~!~" Issue says starting to get a little annoyed, "If you give Luffy a ball, that is a 'wish', it looks like a little sweet! OF course he is going to eat it!"

"You could have at least made him hug me." Harajuku-chan says with a pout.

"Arg! Someone give me strength!" Issue moans up when she notices the other was going to start this again. "Listen. I'll no something with you_** later,**_ I'm busy at the moment. I just started writing the next chapter for 'This Way Up'"

"You better..." Harajuku-chan cries out with a small moan, "Don't forget that other one!"

"Other one?" Issue asks with a frown.

"'For One'" Harajuku-chan says with a insane giggle, "You said you could finished that by June."

'When did I say that?!' Issue thinks having no recall of ever saying such a thing. "Any way. I may try this one again much much later, and do what I wanted at first. That is having the five different ages of Luffy playing around."

"Sure, whatever. Bye!" Harajuku-chan says and with that she was gone, leaving Issue sitting there with raise eyebrows.

"Didn't even say thank you." Issue says as she continues potting about of her computer; though she knew this was not what Harajuku-chan wanted it would still would have been nice.

Issue quickly rereads over what she had written, it was a lot of rubbish, but being a woman of her word as reloads the thing onto the computer for the rare few of find this stupid story.


End file.
